<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunting by Makuahine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477885">Haunting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makuahine/pseuds/Makuahine'>Makuahine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mormor oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Murder, POV Sebastian Moran, POV Third Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makuahine/pseuds/Makuahine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian knew it would be one of those days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mormor oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian knew it would be one of those days when he woke up.  He felt hypervigilant, tense, and slightly irritable.  He did not want to do much besides smoke drink and lay down, but he had promised James that he would help him learn how to shoot a gun.  He knew the real reason for the man's sudden want to learn.  He had wanted him to wrap his arms around his smaller frame to ‘show him correct posture’ and ‘how to aim.’ Though he was not in the mood now, he did not want to disappoint the boss... besides, maybe the time he would spend with the other would end up relaxing him.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian slipped the dry towel around his waist as droplets of water slipped down his neck and past his muscles.  He stretched his arm behind him and scratched the back of his head.  He reluctantly changed into his clothing and headed to the kitchen to get some caffeine into his system.  Though he knew that coffee would probably do nothing to help him.</p><p> </p><p>As Sebastian took a sip out of his mug, he looked at his watch.  Knowing James, he was probably already waiting for him at their shooting range.  He would be sitting with his laptop doing work until he came in at the time he promised.</p><p> </p><p>He warmed up a quick breakfast and quickly scarfed down the food and gulped the rest of his coffee.  If the other would have seen him, he knew the man would have given him an expression of slight horror with all the food he could fit in his stomach.  Just imagining that had made him feel slightly better, though that heavyweight on his chest was still there.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian had spent a good hour stalling, washing dishes, taking out the trash, washing countertops, and sweeping floors.  Normally he would jump at the opportunity to see the smaller man, but now he was just dragging his feet.  Perhaps he could convince the other to just curl up on the couch in front of the fireplace.  Though that was a short-lived thought.</p><p> </p><p>As Sebastian walked into the range, his eyes quickly landed on James.  He was sitting at the table with his laptop in front of him.  He watched as the dark eyes glanced up to meet him.  The laptop was quickly shut as he stood up and walked to their gun rack.  The smaller man crossed his arms and lightly tapped his foot, narrowing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You kept me waiting, Seb.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Leave it... which one should we start with?”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian raised his brow at the word ‘we.’ So, James was not going to outright pretend that he did not have an agenda.  Despite the mask of cool indifference that the man had put up, he knew what he was really up to.  He had worked for the man for over five years after all.  If anyone could understand the man, it was him.</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head to look at the number of displayed guns he had in his collection and reached his hand out to pick one up, “We will start with a SIG Sauer P226.”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian held the gun out for James, knowing fully well that he knew about ‘gun safety.’ Even if he was not one to follow those rules, licking gun muzzles and all, he was not stupid enough to accidentally fire a bullet at either of them.  The pale hand reached out and took the gun, bringing it up to his eye to examine it before giving his nod of approval.  The dark dirty blonde only raised his brow as the other raised the gun to point it at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll want some ear protection for that.”</p><p> </p><p>James lowered the gun and set the gun down on the rack “Fine, I’ll get the ear protection and you can set the target up.”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian nodded and walked to the drawer where they keep all the paper targets of the human body.  He grabbed one and walked to the firing line, hanging it up on the clips before pushing a button that carried the paper targets further down the range.  Once he finished, he turned to see James with the sound canceling headphones on, holding out a pair for him as well.  He took them and placed them over his ears as well before pointing to the gun that they would be using.</p><p> </p><p>James retrieved the gun and stood on the firing line.  The man did not even have to speak for what he wanted, knowing full well that Sebastian knew what he wanted and that he would give it to him.  He stood right behind the smaller man, back to chest.  He brought his hands up the other’s torso, pushing on his stomach and chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll want to stand up straight” Sebastian pushes James's legs apart with his own feet. “Left leg back, toes pointed out at a forty-five-degree angle.  Right leg upfront, toes pointed towards the target.”</p><p> </p><p>He dragged his calloused hands up James's side and arms until he cupped the man’s hands in his. “Right hand pointed straight forward on the trigger.  Left-arm, your support arm, will be placed on the underside of the gun, your arm bent at a forty-five-degree angle”</p><p> </p><p>Normally Sebastian would enjoy something like this.  He could tell that James was enjoying himself.  He was just too tense and anxious now to have fun with this, and it really did disappoint him, “Now relax your breathing.  Slowly inhale then slowly exhale.  Once you’ve concentrated your breathing and your aim, pull the trigger on an exhale.  Be prepared for the recoil.”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence for a few moments then the sound of a gunshot ringing through.  James was not the only one to flinch.  Despite being experienced with this kind of thing and knowing that they were shooting, he was not ready for hearing that gunshot.  It made his heartbeat quicken and his anxiety skyrocket.  He tried calming himself down, closing his eyes and taking a moment to breathe.  Once he decided he was calm enough, he opened his eyes to look at the target, lightly sighing.</p><p> </p><p>“Not too bad, this time try focusing on not moving and flinching once you’ve pulled the trigger.”</p><p> </p><p>James nodded and they returned to the stance he was standing at before.  There was a longer pause of silence this time and the next gunshot caught him more off guard then the last.  Sebastian quickly pulled away and went to lean against a nearby wall.  His heart was jackhammering inside of his chest and it felt hard to breathe.  He could feel his body shake.  He did not even notice when James set the gun down to check on him.</p><p><br/>When Sebastian looked back up all he could see was the war he left from.  The fear of the bullets flying all about him.  All he could see was an enemy soldier approaching him.  He could not let them take him, he had to make it out alive.</p><p> </p><p>Before the enemy could pull any weapons, he punched the man's stomach.  Once the man was one the ground, he got on top of him and wrapped his arms around the enemy’s throat.  He leaned all his weight into his arms, screaming for his life and his survival.</p><p> </p><p>At first, the enemy soldier struggled, kicking his legs, scratching at his arms.  But the man was significantly weaker than him.  He had been no match.  It did not take long for his foe to pass out.  He had made sure to keep his hold strong until he could no longer feel the pulse beneath his fingers.  By the time he let go, he was beginning to calm down.  His heartbeat slowed and his breathing became steady.</p><p> </p><p>When Sebastian opened his eyes again, he thought he would still be leaning against the wall.  Instead, he was straddling James.  His breath caught in his throat when he saw the reddening marks around the man’s throat.  His heart skipped a beat and his hands quickly go to check his love’s pulse.  Nothing.  A choked sob escaped his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“No... No... please”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian begged as he began chest compressions.  Though no matter how many times he breathed into James's mouth, no matter how many ribs he cracked, the man would not be getting back up.  He let out a broken scream as tears poured from his eyes and down his cheeks until they fell onto the cooling corpse of the man he loved.  The man he had just killed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>